Jabberwocky
by DevilsDelusionalMistress
Summary: Arkham has a new resident. She finds her new neighbors highly interesting. She teaches the local Gotham villans her defenition of painting the roses red!
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. All around me is darkness. It presses in from every side, consuming everything around me like a ravenous Jabberwocky; leaving me in nothingness. Me. Who am I? I'm not sure…wait! I am Aloria. The whispers in my head tell me that, but nothing else. I ask for more but they only snicker and fade away. They like to tease me, taunt me. They know everything, I know nothing but what they tell me.

The whispers. They are the reason I sit here in darkness. They tell me the darkness is only temporary. Promise the light is going to come back. I hear others moving around me. I am not alone. I hear their voices, droning like so many thousands of insects. Their feelers touch my arm. The whispers are angry, demanding retribution. I pull against my invisible restraints. The droning grows louder. They know I am aware. Feelers touch my face and I am bathed in light. The brightness stings after so much time in the dark. The whispers hiss angrily. I blink, once, twice, and again. I see them now, the ones who drone; the ones who touch. I don't like them, the whispers agree. I look down and see that I am in a chair. Thick leather straps across my wrists, ankles, chest and stomach keep me in place. The room around me is white. I immediately want to paint it red. My paint always comes from within the ones who drone. The whispers cheer the idea. I understand the reason for the restraints.

Fear. The scent of it is thick in the white room. I shift, uncomfortable in my chair and the scent grows stronger. The whispers laugh. I watch the ones who drone communicate with each other. There are two of them, one male, and one female. They face me and I can now see their fear, trying to remain hidden by masks of professionalism. They wear long white coats, pants and shoes. They blend into the room so well it looks as if their heads are floating, unsuspended before me. I giggle, they freeze. The whispers demand red, demand the paint. The restraints are strong. The mouths on the disembodied heads are moving. Why? Talking, the whispers tell me. To who? Aloria. They grow impatient with me. Who is that? YOU! They are screaming at me now. Oh, yes. That's right. Me. I am Aloria. The whispers are calm now that I understand. They can be so pushy. I focus once more on the floating heads. The male's mouth is still moving. I focus harder. The words finally reaching me, I hear them now. A hand crosses my vision, then again in the opposite direction.

"Can you hear me Aloria?" the male head asks me. It must be his hand that is so annoyingly persistent in front of my eyes. I lean forward quickly, as much as the leather straps will allow and catch the bothersome hand between my teeth. Soft. The skin breaks. Red! The whispers are happy. I release the hand and smile; the man is not as pleased. The paint runs down my chin.

"I don't hear with my eyes." I tell the heads softly. The man hurries to a small window in the wall, the wall moves. A door! The fear has grown tremendously.

"That was very mean of you Aloria." The female head tells me, as if scolding a child. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and stick out my tongue for good measure.

"I don't hear with my eyes." I tell her again. The head bobs up and down comically. I giggle again.

"Do you know where you are?" the head asks. The whispers supply no answer so I must improvise.

"Here." I tell her.

"But do you know where here is?"

"It's where I am. Arrow on the map points! You are HERE! It's always where you are and never where you aren't. Did you not know that? You must get lost often. Are you lost now?"

"I am not lost. I know where I am. I want to know if you know where you are." The ones in white are always patient.

"I am where you are. You are with me! We are together where we are! So there, you answered your own question. You must be proud. We are here! We are together so we won't get lonely. Isn't that nice?" She writes something down on her clipboard. The action irritates the whispers. They don't like her. They are getting loud. "Shhh!" I tell them. She scribbles some more.

"Who are you talking to Aloria? It says here in your file that you hear voices. What are they telling you?" she looks politely curious. The whispers say she is bad, I believe them.

"They want to paint the roses red. Someone planted white ones! Off with your head! Oops, to late, someone beat me to it, already floating about. No strings attached. Painting the roses red, red, RED!" she jumps and I laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

After taking a moment to compose herself the head began speaking to me again. "Ah yes. It says here that you like Lewis Carroll's work. I think you will get along well with at least one of our residents here at Arkham. He calls himself the Mad Hatter. You will be in his block, block A. I think you will enjoy yourself well enough."

"Mad Hatter?"

"Yes dear, that is what he likes to be called." She goes back to her clipboard. I discuss the new development with the whispers. We deiced to withhold judgment until meeting this Hatter man in person. I watch as the head makes its way to the little window. The wall moves again, the door, and two large men come in. The white consumes their bodies and they are left as floating heads. I smile at them as they walk toward me.

"What a regrettably large head you have." I tell the floating redhead as he moves behind me. I'm moving! I'm still sitting. Why am I moving? Wheels, the whispers inform me. If they had eyes I'm sure they would be rolling.

"Which cell?" asked a gruff voice behind me.

"Cell 56, block A." the female head says, still looking at the clipboard.

"Block A Dr. Grill? You sure this little thing needs to be in that block? Fifty-six is across from the clown you know."

"Yes, I'm very sure that is where Aloria belongs. She will fit in well there."

"If you say so doc." The wall moves and I am out in a hallway. I begin humming to myself as I'm rolled along. "So little bit, what's your name?" I look up as best I can at the redheaded man.

"Aloria." I like him, his silent companion, not so much.

"Aloria what?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me."

"The doctors won't tell you your own name?"

"Not them. Them! The whispers." Obviously. "They know everything but they don't like to share it with me. They can be very mean. They think it's funny."

"Oh, so you are one of those hearing voices types huh?"

"Silly Jubjub bird, I only hear voices where people speak to me." I smile up at him. He laughs; his companion shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"How many times I gotta tell you Chad, don't encourage them." The man says folding his arms. I frown at him.

"Someone is in need of a nap!" he glares at me. I smile. The whispers don't like him. Want to use him as paint.

"Don't mind him Little Bit, he's just grumpy." I giggle. The faint sound of laughter reached my ears making me smile. We are getting closer to the source. The whispers began laughing along with the originator. Jubjub bird stops me outside an empty cell while grouch-puss unlocks the door.

"Well,_ uh_, what do you have here boys?" asks a slightly high masculine voice to my right. I look and can't help but start laughing. There stands a man, his face chalk white, eyes rimmed with smudgy black, and a big comical red smile smeared across his face. He was wearing a purple suit. I'm glad this place lets us keep our own clothes; I wouldn't want to wear white like everyone else or worse...orange. it is just simply is NOT my color.

"Your new neighbor Joker." Grouch-puss told the clown man.

"She's just a, _uh_, tiny thing isn't she? What did she do to get placed in our, _ah_, neck of the woods?" the clown sounds curious. I'm wheeled backward into the cell, Jubjub behind me, frowny-face in front of me. I stick my tongue out at him. The door is closed and I can feel Jubjub undoing the leather strap across my chest from behind the chair. I can see the clown across from me bouncing up and down excitedly. The whispers tell me to look down, so I do. I beam as I see the big man I don't like crouching down to free my legs. He gets one undone but I wait. He works slowly on the second strap.

"Hey Jubjub bird?" I say looking up at the redhead I like.

"Yeah?" he is working on the strap across my middle.

"Do you know how to paint the roses red?" I asked him innocently. He smiled down at me.

"Nope. I didn't know you could paint flowers. How do you paint roses red?" I feel my leg finally come free and giggle. The man crouched at my feet looks up at me in confusion. I waste no time in bringing my foot up and slamming it into his face. I hear the crunch of bone and clap my hands delightedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am on a role at the moment! Three chapters already! Let's hope I can keep up this wonderful streak of creativity!**

"That, Jubjub is how you paint the roses red." The clown across from me is laughing hysterically and the man now sitting on his backside before me is swearing up a storm. The whispers cheer and celebrate.

"How many times I gota tell you Rick, don't antagonize them." Jubjub said mockingly, shaking his head at his fallen companion. Rick picks himself up off the floor, his previously pristine uniform streaked and splattered with red. He glared at me and stomped out of the cell. I stand and stretch as Jubjub wheels my chair out the door. I wave at him from my bed.

"See you later Jubjub."

"See you later Little Bit, play nice." He walks away, patting Rick's back and laughing quietly. The whispers congratulate me on my latest painting masterpiece. I look up and see the clown looking at me curiously.

"So beautiful, what are you called?" he asked, standing close to the bars of his cell.

"Aloria." He looked surprised.

"No street name pretty? What did they call you out there?"

"Out where?"

"Out there, in the world. Where you were before you were here." I thought back to life before the darkness came but all I could get was screaming and red. The whispers won't tell me where the screams come from, only that they deserved to scream and the red was well used.

"Aloria. Who are you?" Again he looked surprised, as though I should already know who he was.

"I'm the Joker, toots. Did the big,_ ah_, bad rat Bat catch you?" he giggled.

"Bats are from the mammalian order Chiroptera; rats are from the order Rodentia, so therefore rats and bats are different, as in not the same. Did you know that there are over 5,000 species of mammals in the world?" I spun in three circles, counting them as I did so. When I was facing the clown again I jumped in surprise. When did he get there? The whispers hissed impatiently at me. Oh yeah, he's Joker, he asked me a question. What was it again? The whispers screamed at me. Right, got it! "I was brought in darkness. Before the darkness was screaming, not mine. I never saw any bats. I'm sorry; I was never in the belfry."

"The Batman didn't catch you?" he seemed confused.

"No. Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder where you're at, up above the world so high, like a tea-tray in the sky!" the clown laughed hysterically before, leaning against the bars of his cell.

"Then how did you end up here, beautiful?" he finally calmed down and was back to being curious.

"The smurfs found me painting in a grocery store. They followed my trail from my painting on the bus that brought me from there to here."

"Did you paint the roses red on a bus? Like you did with Ricky face?" I nodded, glad he understood.

"A masterpiece! Started from the front and worked my way to the back. Painted the windows and the seats, the floor and the ceiling, it was beautiful! Stopped here, where ever here is, and painted the steering wheel red too! Walked around, painted a bus stop, and a phone booth. Everything here in this city is so grey! I got hungry and ended up in the grocery store. The smurfs trod all over my painting, meanies. Then darkness. Came into the light and met droning, floating heads, a Jubjub bird, a frowny-face and a Bandersnatch. That is a fantastic suit, did you know that!" Joker just stared at me before beginning to crack up again.

"Sounds like you have been very, very busy." Said a new male voice. I got off my bed and moved closer to the bars so I could see more than just the laughing Bandersnatch who was now on the ground clutching his stomach. "Over here lovely Aloria." The man in the cell next to Joker drew my attention. He was wearing green, bright green, and had very orange hair. His black tie had a light green question mark on it. "They call me the Riddler my dear. Now, before we go any further, riddle me this…I talk, but I do not speak my mind

I hear words, but I do not listen to thoughts

When I wake, all see me

When I sleep, all hear me

Many heads are on my shoulders

Many hands are at my feet

The strongest steel cannot break my visage

But the softest whisper can destroy me. What am I?" I stared at him. The whispers didn't like the smirk on his face, too smug. He seemed very sure that he had me stumped. I like puzzles, the whispers often give them to me to keep my mind working. I had to think for a moment before the answer came to me. The whispers cheered my briliance.

"You sir, are an actor." The surpsised look on Riddler's face was very gratifying.


	4. Chapter 4

"Very good my dear. Perhaps you would like another?" the whispers said to bring it on. I had to smile.

"Okie dokie let me have it." Joker was sitting on the floor of his cell watching me with interest. He had looked completely stumped after hearing the first riddle.

"There were two cats, 1 2 3 cat and un deux trois cat, they had a swimming race from England to France. Who won?" I giggled. That one was extremely easy, but only because I spoke french fluently.

"1 2 3 Cat because Un deux trois quatre cinq." (un deux trois cat sank). Just nembers one through five in French.

"Very clever mon petit chéri."

"Merci."

"Vous parlez du français?" (You speak french?) He asked, further surprised.

"Oui. Cependant, je ne peux pas me souvenir d'où je l'ai appris." (Yes. Though I can't remember where I learned it.) I shrugged. Quite a few languages were floating around in my head. I wonder where they all came from.

"Could we come back to English please children?" Joker demanded moodily.

"Don't like it when a conversation goes over your head Joker?" asked Riddler smirking.

"How about I take off your head Riddler?" Joker asked pleasantly.

"Off with her head! Down with the bloody red Queen!" I said happily. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. It didn't take long for a man in a white coat to stop in front of me. He looked me over before smiling at me.

"Hello there, Aloria. My name is Dr. Davis. I wanted to come meet you and get to know you a bit before we have our first session together." The whispers didn't trust him. He looked down at a clipboard. "It says here that we believe you to be from Jacksonville, North Carolina. That is where the bus that brought you here originated from isn't it?"

"I don't not know." I shrugged.

"Alright then. Could you tell me your last name please, it doesn't seem to be here in the police file." He waited patiently. I asked the whispers but just like last time, they just laughed at me.

"They won't tell me." They can be very mean.

"Ah, the voices?"

"The Whispers."

"Ok then, the whispers. Can you tell me why you killed the 55 people on the bus? Or the 5 at the bus stop, how about the ones from the supermarket. Did they make you angry or sad? Did they do something to upset you?"

"I wanted to paint the roses red. I couldn't do that without getting the paint first." Wasn't that obvious?

"Hey doc?" Joker's voice rang through the hall. "You, _ah_, shouldn't talk to the little beauty like she is stupid. She ain't, you know. She answers,_ hehe_, question man's riddles better than you do. She speaks, _eh_, French too."

"Is that so?" Dr. Davis said, apparently very interested. He began writing on his clipboard. "You speak French Aloria?"

"I guess so."

"And where did you learn that particular skill?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all of those who read my story and the wonderful words of encouragement! Let me know what you think of this chapter. Once again, I apologize for any wrong translations, and the obscene amount of languages Aloria seems to be able to speak. I promise there is an actual reason for it that, not just that and isn't just there because I wanted to make her into a smarty-pants! The reason behind it turns up later in the story! If you dont like it, feel free to find another story to read and leave mine to thoes who enjoy it!**

_**HELPFUL**_ **Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!**

**~!~DDM~!~**

"I don't remember." I shrugged. He looked up at me again, frowning this time, before looking back down.

"Yes, it says here you were knocked unconscious in order to be apprehended. Your memory loss may be due to that. Do you speak any other languages?" I thought for a moment before nodding. "What else do you speak?" I consulted the whispers and they decided it was ok to tell him.

"Parlo l'italiano. Ich spreche Deutsch. Eu falo português. Jag talar svenska. Eu vorbesc limba romana. Ik spreek Nederlands. Jeg taler dansker. Będę mówił Polski. Hablo español. I govori srpski. Mimi kusema Kiswahili. Es runāju latviski. Labhairt na Gaeilge I. Yr wyf yn siarad Cymraeg. Ma räägin eesti. I flas shqip. Ja govorim hrvatski. Falo de Galicia. Govorim slovensko. Nitkellem Malti." I wondered briefly how I knew how to speak so many languages but quickly brushed it off. The whispers told me it wasn't important. The doctor was just staring at me, mouth ajar. He cleared his throat quickly.

"Could you repeat all of that? In English this time please." I rolled my eyes but did as I was asked.

"I speak Italian. I speak German. I speak Portuguese. I speak Swedish. I speak Romanian. I speak Dutch. I speak Danish. I speak Polish. I speak Spanish. I speak Serbian. I speak Swahili. I speak Latvian. I speak Irish. I speak Welsh. I speak Estonian. I speak Albanian. I speak Croatian. I speak Galician. I speak Slovenian. I speak Maltese. I think that's it."

"That would be twenty-two languages including English and French. That is an extraordinary accomplishment. Where did you learn so many?" I already told him I couldn't remember.

"I guess I must travel a lot." The whispers confirmed that but didn't elaborate.

"Like I said doc, she ain't stupid." Joker said snickering. I'm beginning to like him. The whispers agreed.

"Alright, do you know how old you are Aloria?" Dr. Davis ignored Joker. I consulted the whispers again.

"Seventeen." He nodded and wrote that down.

"Why so many questions?" I asked curiously.

"We don't have any real, solid information on you. I want to gather some general things so I can try to find you in the system. We have your finder prints and DNA but if that doesn't turn anything up then it might be worth while to search for persons who have similar personality traits as you. Though I think that finger prints and DNA will give us what we want. Your activities on the bus and on your way to where you were taken into custody lead us to believe it was not your first offense. We are hoping you were recently released from another facility so we can contact them and have your files sent over. Until then, it's useful to have your basic information. You seem very forthcoming so that makes things easier." I nodded. The Whispers told me not to give away too much. It wasn't any ones business unless we decided to make it there business.

"Aloria?" Riddler immediately had my attention.

"How many letters are in the alphabet?" he asked. Dr. Davis turned to look at the man in green, grinning.

"Twenty-six." He said firmly. He seemed very pleased with himself. I'm guessing he doesn't get Riddler's riddles right very often.

"Wrong." I said laughing. "There are eleven letters in the alphabet." The poor doctor looked confused.

"How do you figure that?" he asked facing me again.

"T.H.E.A.L.P.H.A.B.E.T. That is eleven letters." Understanding dawned on his face.

"I guess you're right. I was never very good at riddles."

"It would appear that you still aren't." Joker laughed. Dr. Davis shook his head.

"I'll leave you all to it then. It was nice to meet you Aloria. I will see you again soon." He walked off down the hall way.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I have offically received my first bad review! It was harsh but I reminded myself that you can't please everyone! Not everyont is going to like the way the world in my mind works, oh well! It only spurred me to get this chapter up as quickly as possible! So please, all of those who enjoy the world the creators of the Batman villians inspired to me to write down, continue reading my story! All of you who do not share that enjoymnet, read somthing else! Thanks, love ya!**

**~!~DDM~!~**

"Don't they usually ask questions like those when we are alone? I would think they fall under confidentiality." I asked Riddler.

"They do. They use a rather unorthodox method here at Arkham. They have found that most of us here in Block A answer questions more easily if they are asked in the presence of others. We tend to goad one another into answering, and like Joker did, supply answers about others when we know them. We tend to talk more freely around each other than we do around them so we generally know more than they do."

"I don't mind answering questions they tell me I can answer." I shrugged sitting down in front of my door.

"They, toots? Who exactly are, 'they'?" Joker asked. He was leaning against his bars looking at me, eyebrows raised.

"The Whispers. They tell me what I need to know. They usually tell me when it's time to paint the roses red. That is a fantastic suit you're wearing!" He laughed.

"You've mentioned that before. I think it brings out my eyes." Riddler rolled his own blue pair.

"Do you people ever shut up?" asked an irritated voice across from me and to the right. I had never noticed occupant of the cell on the other side of Joker. They hadn't made an appearance before now, but there he was. He looked a few years older than me, wearing tan cargo pants and a black t-shirt. He looked very ordinary beside his neighbor, Joker.

"What's wrong Cale? Poor baby couldn't get enough beauty sleep?" Joker taunted.

"Shut up clown. Some of us actual like to sleep." His voice was harsh even though his words were not.

"Beware the Jabberwok, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch." Cale turned his attention on me.

"We got a new neighbor?"

"If you hadn't been sleeping you would already know that Calein." Riddler said idly.

"Then fill me in." still his voice was harsh, demanding, but his stance casual.

"The beauty's name is Aloria, seventeen, speaks twenty-two languages, answers my riddles with no problem, has Whispers in her head and likes to paint the roses red." Riddler said. Cale raised a pierced eyebrow at me. I waved.

"You paint roses?" he asked, confused.

"It seems to be her way of saying she kills people." Joker said sounding bored.

"You have to open the cans to get the paint," I said simply. "Can't paint the roses red without first obtaining the red paint."

"Blood, your paint is blood. People are the cans, right?"

"The Jabberwocky is smart."

"Jabberwocky huh, is that supposed to be me?" he didn't look mad but the questions still came out harsh.

"Jaws that bite, claws that catch."

"I'll take that as a yes then." He crossed his arms and leaned against his bars. Footsteps approached again, from the opposite direction as Dr. Davis. The redhead I like came into view.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews people! I truly appreciate it! This chapter is a little short but at least it's out! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews are loved, enjoyed and greatly appreciated!**

**~!~DDM~!~**

"Hey there Little Bit. Dr. Grill sent to see how you were adjusting. Not in tears or dead I see." He looked accusingly at around at my neighbors across the street. "Most that get this cell don't last ten minutes. You've been here for a few hours; seem to be holding up well."

"Jubjub! I'm fine, I like it here. I've been chatting with Vorpal, and the Bandersnatch. I met Dr. Davis, he was nice and I just met the Jabberwocky." all but Jabberwocky looked confused.

"So, which is which?" Jubjub asked.

"Vorpal," I pointed at Riddler. "The Bandersnatch," I pointed at Joker. "The Jabberwocky." I pointed to Cale. Jubjub shook his head.

"Where do you get these names from?" he asked laughing. Before I could open my mouth and recite my favorite piece of poetry, Cale beat me to it.

"`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves; did gyre and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe. Beware to Jabberwock my son! Jaws that bite, claws that catch. Beware the Jubjub bird and, shun; the frumious Bandersnatch. He took his vorpal sword in hand: long time the manxome foe he sought- So rested he by the Tumtum tree, and stood a while in thought. And as in uffish thought he stood, the Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, came whiffling through the tulgey wood, and burbled as it came. One, two! One, two! And through and through; the vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head; he went galumphing back. And had thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay! He chortled in his joy. Twas brillig, and the slithy toves; did gyre and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe."

I beamed, listening to the end of my favorite poem. Jubjub, Vorpal and Bandersnatch were all looking at Jabberwocky with open mouths. Well, Vorpal and Bandersnatch were looking at him as best they could with the limited view their cell positions gave them. Cale just rolled his eyes.

"It's_Jabberwocky_, by Lewis Carroll."

"Where did you learn that?" Jubjub asked, sounding shocked.

"I read, unlike some people." Cale's answer was harsher than before.

"So, we all get names out of your favorite poem, Little Bit?" Jubjub asked attention on me once more.

"Only 'cause I like you."

"What would you, _eh_, do if you didn't?" Joker asked.

"I'd want to paint the roses red!" I giggled.

"You said you like Dr. Davis. Does he get a name?" Riddler asked, curiously.

"Tumtum." I said happily. They all laughed, Cale rolled his eyes. I think it fits the nice little man. He had quite the tummy on him anyway, so it fits his physical description as well. I began humming happily and spin in slow circles.

"I'll take that as my cue to go about my evening. Lights out is soon guys." Jubjub's voice seemed far away as I spun in my own world.


	8. Chapter 8Apology

**It has been brought to my attention that some of my remarks at the beginning of one of my previous chapters have offended some of my readers. The offence was completely unintentional and I wish to apologize for it!**

**I want everyone to know that I truly do appreciate all reviews on my story and encourage all constructive criticism! I am truly honored that anyone would take the time to read what I have written let alone take the time to help me improve!**

**Again, I want to apologize to anyone who was offended by my childish venting! I hope you continue to read, review and enjoy my work!**

**Thank you,**

**~!~DDM~!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**SO, here is the next chapter! It's longer than the previous chapter so I hope that makes you all happy! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always, Reviews are always welcome!**

**Ok so I know I posted this chapter already but I deleted the last paragraph of it. Thanks to a review from TheInflictedFinger I've decided to go a slightly different direction with the next chapter. Let me know how you like it, if you don't like the change let me know!**

**~!~DDM~!~**

Colors danced before my eyes. They swirled and melded, mixing into tie-dyed rainbow. I giggled as neon colored dragonflies with razor like teeth dove in and out of the techno-colored rainbow I was seeing. I dropped to the ground, swatting at the insects as they buzzed happily around me. They chattered and squealed as they chased each other around, tearing off one another's wings. Suddenly, the rainbow shattered into a million beautiful shards and the insects turned to ash as a harsh buzzing noise rang in my ears.

"Lights out!" resonated through the stark white halls and everything went dim.

"That was extremely rude." I said angrily, sitting up and looking around. Halls were now very dimly lit; I suppose to give the orderlies the ability to see while not hindering our ability to sleep. I glared at the ceiling, envisioning opening the can of paint that turned off the sun.

"They often like to ruin our fun beautiful." Joker's voice permeated my angry bubble. I smiled in his direction. I could see his shadowy form sitting on his bed. "Get some sleep princess, tomorrow will be more fun!" he giggled hysterically as he lay himself down. Sleep sounded like a wonderful idea so I decided to follow his example. I crawled over to my own bed and hoisted myself up onto it. It wasn't all that comfortable but I suppose it could be worse.

"Good night Vorpal."

"Goodnight ma Cheri."

"Goodnight Bandersnatch."

"Night, uh, princess."

"Would you people shut up and go to sleep." Cale's voice lashed out sharply.

"Night, night Jabberwocky. Sweet dreams."

"Yeah, go to sleep." I did as I was told and quickly closed my eyes and dozed off quickly.

"_I always forget by just looking at you that you aren't wired quite right. You may be nice to look at but you've lost your marbles." The man in the black military uniform shook his head and the others in the room snickered._

"_I have lost nothing. My marbles were taken in a game of keeps that I hadn't been aware I was playing. I have yet to find out where they were taken and how to get them back."_

"_You were the only one in your unit to go loony, does that mean you are the weakest?" he was baiting me and I knew it. I decided to react anyway. I took one step toward the man and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled and I kicked his knees out from under him. He landed at the edge of the mats, his torso hitting the cold grey stone of the floor. I pounced on him, sitting on his chest, knees pinning his arms to his sides. I grabbed both sides of his head and slammed it against the stone beneath it. He cried out but was unable to get away from me. I was enjoying myself so thoroughly that I began singing._

"_Painting the roses red__  
__We're painting the roses red__  
__We dare not stop__  
__Or waste a drop__  
__So let the paint be spread__  
__We're painting the roses red__  
__We're painting the roses red_

_Oh, painting the roses red__  
__And many a tear we shed__  
__Because we know__  
__They'll cease to grow__  
__In fact, they'll soon be dead__  
__And yet we go ahead__  
__Painting the roses red_

_Oh, look how pretty!" a large pool of red was spreading around what was left of the head in my hands. I let it fall from my hands, making a squishy-crunchy noise as it landed. I splashed my hands in the paint and began to smear it around. Laughing and humming as I did so._

"_Aloria!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so this is where I was inspired to take my story. Let me know what you think! I Think I like this direction better, makes it easier to incorperate some of the things that I was thinking of having happen. Like I said, let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**~!~DDM~!~**

_I turned. He was standing there, dressed in an all black military looking outfit, leaning against the doorframe to the training room. Thomas. I beamed at him._

_"What are you doing Ally?"_

_"Painting." I stated simply. I began to write out my name in the puddle on the floor._

_"How do you always manage to get into trouble? This assignment was supposed to be simple and keep you out of trouble." He glanced over at the far side of the room where young men and women were standing against the wall looking horrified. _

_"I was teaching the fresh cards how to cooperate with the rest of the deck when he interrupted us!" I pointed accusingly at the mess below me. "Not my fault, he started it. Thomas shook his head and beckoned me to him. I responded immediately. I stood directly in front of him, staring up into his face. He rolled his eyes at me before looking over at the terrified row of cars against the wall._

_"Someone clean that up." He barked before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and steering me out of the room._

_"Today's painting lesson is dismissed!" I shouted over my shoulders._

The scene began to fade and I struggled hard to hold onto it. Forcing it back into focus.

"_You know how they are when you kill a superior Ally." Thomas scolded softly._

_"Paint cans will never be superior to the painters, Sol Solis!" I told him firmly._

_"That means Sun right? Sol Solis, means sun?"_

_"Correct, because you are the center of my solar system!"_

The scene began slipping again. I was being forcibly shaken but was refusing to let go of the image. The whispers were telling me that the man in the scene was important, very important! I was looking at some of the marbles that had been stolen from me when the smurfs hit me in the store! Important, shiny marbles! No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make the image stay with me. It shattered and I opened my eyes, sitting up and coming face to face with an angry looking Rick, frowny-face. He had bandages covering his clearly broken nose.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Get up!" he shouted in my face. I pounced on him, like I had the mean man from my dream and bashed his head against the floor of my cell.

"Give me back my marbles!" I screamed at him, drowning out his own shouting. Running footsteps were making their way toward me and before I could stop them, many pairs of hands grabbed me; hauling me off of the unconscious man. Much to the whispers chagrin, he was still breathing. I struggled and kicked but couldn't stop the people around me from forcing me into a very uncomfortable jacket. It wrapped my arms around my body and refused to allow them to move! I don't like this jacket! The whispers agreed.

"Give them back to me!" I screamed at the people around me as I was strapped into a wheelchair, like I had been when I was lifted from the darkness. I continued to struggle as I was wheeled past rows of empty cells. Must all be at the breakfast Rick had mentioned. We stopped outside a heavy looking door with one small widow; one of the men swiped a card through a black box on the wall. There was a beep, a green light and a room full of white. Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! I giggled and the whispers chided me, reminding me to pay attention. I was unstrapped from my chair, they were very mindful of my legs, and deposited onto the middle of the padded white floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**I wanted to add this notice in case anyone got confused at all after reading the latest chapter.**

** I deleted the last paragraph of chapter nine before posting chapter ten. I wasn't sure if anyone would read the notice thingy at the beginning of the reposted chapter nine! This notice is just a precaution.**

**If you don't like the changes I've made feel free to let me know but I think I like where chapter ten is leading the story! **

**~!~DDM~!~**


	12. Chapter 12

An annoyingly loud warning siren went off in the small room full of computers. The middle aged man, wearing a dark military style uniform, woken from his nap, falls out of his chair. He quickly picks himself up, glancing around to make sure no one saw his embarrassing tumble. Looking at the screen he flinches at the picture of an attractive young woman staring back at him. Her dark eyes make him shudder. Red letters reading 'Priority One' flash above the image. The man curses softly to himself. He quickly printed out the information before him and turned off the alarm. Running as fast as his legs would carry him he heads to the office of his superior officer. Deciding to forgo the normal protocol of knocking, he throws the door open.

"What is the meaning of this Captain Jenkins?" Shouted the older man from behind the expensive looking, glossy desk.

"Sir," the man gasped. "General, we found her!" he slid the print out across the desk, leaning on one of the chairs before him, trying to catch his breath. The general picks up the paper and all the color drains from his face.

"Get me Commander Thomas Thrash!" he demanded suddenly standing up. Captain Jenkins jumps up, salutes and runs from the room. "Gotcha you elusive little loon." He smirked down at the picture, smiling innocently back at him. he waits for only five minutes, never taking his eyes off the picture as though it would vanish if her were to look away; a knock causes his head to jerk up. "Enter."

"You asked to see me sir?" Commander Thrash entered the office. He stood at attention, waiting for the General to acknowledge him.

"It seems that your unit's youngest member has been located." Completely dismissing his training, Thomas moves to the desk in two eager strides.

"You've found Ally?" he demanded. The General glared up at him but he ignored it, reaching for the paper on the desk. The General quickly snatches it before his subordinate can get a hold of it.

"We have indeed. It seems that that new fangled system the Techies came up with works. Her fingerprints were scanned and we were alerted. The program prohibits the original search from producing any results." Thomas rolled his eyes impatiently. He didn't care about the program; he wanted to know where Aloria was.

"Sir," he took a deep, calming breath. "With all due respect, where is she?"

"It says here: Arkham Asylum, Gotham City." The General laughed. "She was put into a crazy house. That seems oddly fitting." Thomas clenched his fists but remained silent. "You are going to go visit her Commander. Under the title of her brother. Feel free to make up whatever story suits the situation when you get there. Report back, but do not, under any circumstances, release her without prior orders."

"You are going to leave her there!" Thomas asked angrily.

"Remember your place Commander! You may be leader of the E-Unit but I am still your superior officer! We will decide what course of action to take after you report back. Dismissed!" Thomas glared at the man in front of him before leaving the office, not bothering to salute and slamming the door. He hurried off to his quarters to prepare for his visit to this, Arkham Asylum.


	13. Chapter 13

Dr. Davis leaned back in his chair wearily. He had just been informed that his newest patient Aloria had been sent to solitary confinement already. He picked her file up off his desk and opened it. One lonely sheet of paper stared back at him. It was all the information they had on her so far. Only her name (minus her last), age, physical description and a few random facts graced the page. He sighed, knowing he would be going into their first session without any solid, useful information to back him up. It was usually dangerous at Arkham to meet with a patient without knowing as much about them before hand as possible. Now he would have to take a risk in order to hopefully fill in some more blanks. He was hoping that her fingerprints will bring up something about her. There was an urgent knock on his door; he placed the manila file upon the mahogany surface of his desk and grant entrance to his visitor.

"Dr. Davis, sir, you have a visitor." The nurse said poking her head past the door.

"Send them in." He sighed not wanting to deal with a meeting at the moment. He received a surprise upon looking up at his visitor. A young man stood before him. Mid-twenties, muscular build, buzzed dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes made up the appearance of the young man. He walked forward, confidence and power exuded from him.

"Hello Doctor Davis. My name is Thomas Vetis," the doctor stood and shook the other man's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"What can I do for you Mr. Vetis?" he gestured to the vacant seat across from him and retook his own.

"To put it quite simply, you have my sister." Thomas sat down and leaned casually back in the seat. Dr. Davis hesitated, confusion clearly shown on his face.

"I see too quiet a number of patients, what is your sister's name?"

"Aloria Vetis."

"I see." The doctor eagerly reached for the previously discarded file. He scribbled the last name into the blank space provided. He paused, frowning slightly. "How exactly did you come by the knowledge that your sister was her?" Thomas chuckled, prepared for the question.

"We were in Jacksonville visiting a couple of Marine buddies of mine up at Camp Lejeune. I usually look after her pretty well but she managed to wonder off on me." He shrugged and managed to look sheepish. "I asked around the base and found out she got on a civilian bus headed up state. I followed the bus route, when I finally caught up with it; police had it taped off near a bus stop. It looked a real mess. There was talk about the one responsible being found at a grocery store not far down the road. Said that the girl was singing to herself and freaked out when the officers walked toward her. I knew right then it was my sister. This was the most logical place to put her. It took me longer than I would have liked to get the chance to meet with you."

Dr. Davis nodded slowly looking up from his furious scribbling. He was very pleased! He had been hoping to gain more knowledge of his newest patient when he went for a brief visit to her solitary room, here sat one of his biggest insights, a relative! Her brother!

"What can you tell me about your sister Mr. Vetis? How were you so sure that the person the police were looking was your sister?"

"Well, they mentioned singing and freaking out. That is definitely my sister. I figured she had a fit when they walked because they walked through whatever blood may have been on the ground."

"I see. Has she gotten any type of professional help in the past?"

"Actually, I'd like to see her before we talk anymore. I just want to check on her."

"She is currently in solitary confinement at the moment." Thomas frowned.

"What happened?" he demanded. The doctor before him shifted nervously.

"One of our orderlies attempted to wake her this morning after the morning bell failed to rouse her. She attached him, demanding he return the marbles that were stolen from her." Thomas nodded slowly in understanding.

"I'd still like to see her please." Even though it was worded as a request, Thomas' tone left no room for argument or discussion. He stood and looked expectantly at the older man. "I'll let you lead the way." He added pointedly when the doctor didn't move. He waited by the door for Dr. Davis to pull himself together and show him where to go. Davis was far to excited to learn more about his new resident to care about usual Solitude Protocol.

"Yes, yes, of course. Right this way."


	14. Chapter 14-Keep us going!

Hey guys, we have a problem!

There is this thing called 'SOPA' it stands for 'Stop Online Piracy Acts' and in this case that means ALL FANFICTION EVERYWHERE! Unless we get 100,000 signatures,

FANFICTION WILL NO LONGER BE ALLOWED!

Unless we get 100,000 signatures, you can say good-bye to reading my story and any of your favorite stories!

So go to;

petitions. Whitehouse. gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2014 /q0Vkk0Zr

only, you need to get rid of the spaces. Sign up and petition or else every story you love will no longer be updated. PLEASE, I BEG YOU, DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!

EVERY VOTE COUNTS!

THIS IS NOT SPAM OR A PRANK!

Love to you all, and hope for the future of FanFiction!

~!DDM!~


End file.
